Cupid's Little Angels
by The Lonely Potato
Summary: When finding love gets stressful, the people of Metal City can count on Madoka and her group of baristas to help them out. Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about coffee (ACCEPTING OC'S)
The little bell on the door chimed softly as Isabella nervously stepped inside of the little hole-in-the-wall café that was now her current workplace. She absolutely hated starting new jobs and the nervousness that came with it. She didn't understand why she even bothered trying; after all, she'd probably mess up and get fired anyway, so there was really no point.

She found her surroundings quite soothing despite her disdain for starting a new job. The atmosphere was very welcoming with it's mostly natural lighting and cute designs on the light blue walls. The air smelled of coffee beans and vanilla as well as something fruity -strawberry maybe?- which helped to ease the nerves that came with starting a new job.

The shop was vacant save for a brown haired girl who was crouched down and setting up the pastry display. When she saw Isabella she smiled and waved.

"Ah, welcome to Galaxy Café!" She said, standing up to look Isabella in the eyes. "You're Isabella Romero, yeah?"

She was taller than Isabella, though not by much. In fact, she was probably short by most people's standards. Between her shoulder length hair that framed her beautiful face, her large brown eyes, and her dazzling smile that lit up the entire room, there was no denying that this girl was _extremely pretty._ Isabella had a feeling this job wouldn't be as awful as she originally anticipated.

She soon realized she had probably been staring for longer than what was normal and looked away, stuttering out a "yes" in response to the girl's question. If the girl noticed anything weird, she didn't say anything, and continued on like nothing happened.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm the shop's owner, Madoka Amano. Come on over and I'll show ya around!" She said, beckoning in her direction.

Isabella obeyed, following Madoka into the back of the shop, where she was given a tour of the various coffees and syrups, and given an explanation on the various tasks she would have.

"We don't exactly have specific stations here, so you'll be moving between working at the register, to making coffee, to…whatever really." She explained. "…and it all depends on what kind of day it is, and who's here to help, ya follow."

Isabella paled at the mention of co workers. What if they ended up hating her? What if they decided she wasn't needed at the café. Then she'd be kicked out of her apartment because she can't pay her rent and she'd have to live on the streets and pick out of garbage cans for food. She'd die a cold and lonely death, and not a soul would know or care.

Madoka must have sensed her anxiety as she placed her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, you'll fit right into our little group. We might not always get along, but we'll always be bound by the magic of Galaxy Café."

Isabella looked up attentively. "The magic of Galaxy Café?"

"Yup, the magic of Galaxy Café." She said smiling. "You see, every barista that's ever worked here developed a knack for matchmaking. We all have so many amazing stories of all the couples who were brought together because of our help, and over time you will too!"

Isabella pondered this for a moment. "So in a way, are we're like cupid's angels?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"…'cause the shop make people fall in love right? So the baristas are like cupid's angels, shooting people with love arrows, only except love arrows you use coffee."

Madoka stayed silent for a moment, but then giggled softly at the analogy. "You're right," she said. "We are like cupid's angels."

 **me: *wants to make an original plot***

 **me: *used the same story concept as my last incomplete fic***

 **hey guys, long time no see!sooo yeah, as you probably read in the description im accepting oc's for this story. basically each oc is gonna have their own lil story of how they find love, all of them starting at the little coffee shop.**

 **the way i do this is gonna be a bit different though, cuz if you look at the form on my profile, you'll notice that the 'crush' option isn't there. that's because rather than you choosing who your oc ends up with, im going to make that decision. they could end up with a canon character, they could end up with an oc, they could even end up with no one. i mean, after all that's how it works in real life right? you don't get to choose who you fall in love with. some mysterious force decides it, and in this case that mysterious force is me.**

 **so if you only ship your main oc with one specific character, i recommend choosing one that you're more flexible with when it comes to shipping, or just make one from scratch. also if i know who your oc is usually shipped with there's a good chance i won't pair them with that person just to mix things up. for example, im probably not going to include gin in this story (keyword being probably) but if i do she won't be shipped with tsubasa.**

 **alright, so rules and the form are on my profile. i don't know when ill get around to updating this but when i do, i'll see you then!**


End file.
